House of Secrets
by jenc0449
Summary: "Patricia, why can't you just tell me what's wrong?"  She paused for a moment.  "Alright, you want to know what's wrong?  I'm pregnant and it's all because of him!"  Mentions of: Sex, rape, death, murder, suicide, self harm, teen pregnancy, and language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is gonna be my first **_**real**_** multi chapter story, and as I right this I'm eating a Frosty from Wendy's so...that might be mentioned. LOL. Hope you all like this!**

House of Secrets

Introduction/Prologue

Patricia's POV

Waking up in a cold sweat, I glanced at my alarm clock. 2:57. It seems like I always have these nightmares around this time. It was always the same one, which scared me even more. Starting to lay back down, I realized I felt nauseous and ran towards the bathroom.

This had been happing a lot when I woke up in the middle of the night and woke up to go to school. My mind going back to that horrible moment that my dream was about made me shudder. I should have never agreed to help Rufus. There was one thing that I never told my friends about...

Fabian's POV

Ugh. Why did my life have to be so complicated? Joy had returned to the house, but why did Nina have to show up the day that she went missing? Because of that I'm currently conflicted. Joy or Nina?

Joy had always been there since I had showed up. I knew she liked me, and I liked her as well, but the day I finally had enough courage to ask her out, she disappeared leaving Nina to take her place. After that, I started to question my whole relationship with Joy, and Nina had taken her place. But of course, Joy showed up and now I'm in this situation.

Mick's POV

I didn't want to start taking steroids, but after getting rejected for the scholarship, I started doubting my athletic abilities. I made up my mind about this really, after some random guy wearing all black pulled me aside and asked me about it. He wouldn't tell me what his real name was, but he did say his friends called him Renee. After awhile, he convinced me, and I guess I got addicted.

Nina's POV

It's so hard being the only American here, and having only one person, well I suspect only one, that likes me. It was a normal thing for me to go out with guys a lot, but nothing serious, just kind of like trial dates. Here, that never happened. Besides, the only guy I really liked was Fabian, and he was obviously in love with Joy. Oh British boarding schools.

Jerome's POV

Sometimes I question how smart Mara really is. Sure, she gets only A's, but aside from that, oh, never mind. I really don't know how I feel when it comes to her. Every time I hear her name I always tense up. When ever she's in the same room as me, I always avoid eye contact. When we have a conversation, I can never think of anything to say. Shit. I think I'm falling in love.

Amber's POV

Poor Alfie. I feel really bad about breaking up with him. He just joked to much for me, I guess. As much as I like him, I know that our relationship would never work.

Joy's POV

I feel pretty bad for Nina. I mean, she thinks that Fabian likes her, when he's obviously in love with me. Honestly, sometimes people can be so ignorant. After all, I was here first, and if she thinks that Fabian would ever choose her over me, she must have some serious issues.

Mara's POV

Why must I feel so conflicted? I shouldn't have to choose between Jerome and Mick. I love both of them, but...oh never mind. I do hope Mick is alright though. He's been acting, well, just straight out odd.

Alfie's POV

I must be the luckiest person in the world, after all, I am dating Amber. I've been in love with her since I first saw her, and I'm even more now. Well, at least I think I am.

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is super short, I'll definitely make the others WAY longer. I just thought that I should make a short intro chapter so I wouldn't have to explain things in the others. BTW, right after I post this one I'm starting on the next one! And I guess the Frosty didn't pop up LOL. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to everyone that reviewed and subscribed. Sorry if this chapter is a little late, but I've been really busy with school lately, and I didn't have a chance to type over spring break. Anyway, I hope you like this!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I'm (two months away from my twelfth birthday!) an eleven year old sixth grader that owns house of Anubis. Just like the fact that my 22 pound cat owns all cows in America and use them to drink all the milk he pleases. (I do own a 22 pound cat though :-) His name is Steve.)**

House of Secrets

Chapter 1

Alfie's POV

I was sitting on the couch in the living room when Amber walked in. It was nice to see my girlfriend everyday.

"Alfie, we need to talk," she said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We aren't dating anymore, so stop telling people that we are. It's getting weird..."

"What do you mean we aren't dating anymore?" I asked confused.

"We broke up a week after the prom, and I know you're just pretending that you don't remember," she stated.

Maybe my plan wasn't working that well...

Patricia's POV

Damn. It was 3:30. And I was awake because of another one of my nightmares, and I could never seem to fall back asleep after they came. Well, I might as well get something to eat. I was feeling pretty hungry.

Slowly, I crept down the stairs, careful not to step on the fifth one that now creaks because of Nina. I glanced around, but didn't see Victor. He must be in his room or office stroking Corbieur. I swear, that crow is the creepiest thing that I've ever seen.

Now that I was on the first floor, I didn't have to worry about stairs creaking because the floor was tile. Before walking into the kitchen, I glanced in and saw the refrigerator light. I could make out an alien t-shirt and some plaid pajama pants.

"_It must be Alfie,"_ I thought smiling. Wait, why was I smiling? It was only Alfie.

"Hey Alfie," I said walking up and tapping him on the shoulder.

He jumped and then turned around.

"Oh good, it's only you Trixie, I thought it might have been aliens coming to get me."

Laughing, I said, "Alfie I swear, you're the oddest person I've ever met."

"That's what makes me so cool isn't it?"

"Sure it is," I replied rolling my eyes.

"Trixie, what are you doing down here anyway? It's like 4:00 am," he said.

"Well, I had a nightmare, and what are you doing down here at like 4:00 am?" I replied shuddering, thinking back to my dream.

"Oh, I had another dream that I was stuck in the basement."

"Oh, well, there's now way I'll be able to fall back asleep. So do you want to watch some TV?"

"Sure, and there's no way I'll be able to fall back asleep either," he replied.

Making our way over to the couch, I grabbed the TV remote. Alfie sat down first, and I sat with my back against the armrest and holding on to my legs. I watched as Alfie grabbed the TV remote and pressed the power button. Sound blared out extremely loudly.

"Shit!" we both said in unison while we scramble to get to the volume control buttons.

Once we finally got the volume turned down and finished our muffled laughter, I realized that I had let go of my legs and that they were on Alfie's lap. He didn't seem to mind though, so I kept them there. That smile came back again, and this time I couldn't stop it.

Mara's POV

I woke up and checked my alarm clock. 3:54 am. What had been that loud noise that woke me up? It sounded like it came from downstairs, so I went to check. When I finally got down there, Alfie and Patricia were sitting on the couch watching Dr. Who.

Since I was already down here, I might as well go check in on Mick. He looked so cute when he was sleeping, but he kept getting stranger and stranger all the time. As I reached his door, slowly I cracked it open knowing he would be asleep at this time.

Surprisingly, he was awake, and taking some kind of a pill. I could just barely see the label and I could make out the word "steroids" in black font color.

"This can't be happening. Mick can't be taking steroids. He just can't," I whispered out loud.

"Well you better believe," Jerome replied making me jump.

"Holy crap Jerome, you scared me!" I whisper screamed, "and what are you doing at 4:00 in the morning anyway?"

"Alfie and Patricia's little "love fest" woke me up. I started to go back to my room, but then I heard you talking to yourself about Mick and his steroid addiction." he responded like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait, you knew he was taking steroids, and you didn't tell me?" I asked confused.

"Mara, this is the first time we've actually spoken since the campaign. It shouldn't be surprising that I'm just know telling you."

"What was that about anyway?" I asked trying to get as much information out of Jerome that I could at the moment.

"What was what about?'

"What happened the day after I had that dinner with Mick? We had gotten so close over those past few days, and then you just ignored me. Was it something I said?" I asked pushing even further.

He just smirked with that look on his face and walked back to his room.

Joy's POV

Go Patricia! I always knew that she'd end up with Alfie. Even if they weren't technically "together" really, but I knew they would be. Speaking of relationships...I had a plan to make Fabian jealous.

Now, if only I could find Mick.

**A/N: Oooh...what's she gonna do to get Fabian jealous? And sorry for the lack of Fabina in this chapter. It was kind of just a filler. And this chapter isn't that long either, so sorry for that too. The next chapter is where all the action is gonna happen. And yes, I am eleven. I was born on May 7 so that's why I'm in sixth grade and not twelve yet. And I'm not even the youngest in my grade! It's some annoying girl Kalynn that I'm two months older than, then my bff Claire that I'm two days older than, and then my ex-bff Lauren that I'm two hours older than. Lol, so many twos. Sorry, I ramble on a lot. **

**Peace!**

**~jenc0449**

**p.s. my bff Claire has a fanfiction account too so I am not strange!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews that I've gotten. Right now it's Wednesday, and I don't have that much time to work on this chapter so it'll probably be like Thursday or Friday by the time you're reading this. Well, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: The only way I could possibly own this is if I Russell Brand randomly called me and said he bought the show and gave it to me for no reason. But that will probably never happen because, 1.) I don't know Russell Brand, and 2.) Would I really be writing this story if I owned House of Anubis?**

House of Secrets

Chapter Two

Joy's POV

Glancing in the mirror I saw my reflection. _"Oh yeah," _I thought to myself, "_this is totally gonna work." _Checking my makeup one last time for smudges and fluffing my hair before I leave my room.

Once I got downstairs, I noticed something odd. "Where are Trudy and Victor?" I said thinking out loud.

"Trudy has the day off and Victor left a note," Fabian replied, handing me the note. When he saw me his eyes almost popped out of his head.

I smirked to myself as I began to read the note Fabian handed me.

_Children,_

_I've gone to go see my cousin, because he has fallen ill. I should be back by tonight, and no one can leave the house since Trudy is gone. I expect everything to be normal when I get back._

_-Victor_

"That's weird, I didn't know Victor had a cousin," I said.

"He doesn't, he's probably trying to get more ingredients for the elixir of life," said Nina, walking into the dining room and sitting next to Fabian.

"Oh. Have you by any chance seen Patricia? I woke up and she was gone," Fabian stopped staring at me when I said this, like he had snapped out of a trance.

Nina started to giggle and then pointed to the couch. "Have you checked over there yet?"

I walked over and saw Patricia leaning on Alfie with his arm around her. It was a good thing that Victor was gone, or Patricia and Alfie would've been in a lot of trouble.

"So, who's gonna wake up the love-birds?" asked Fabian.

"I'll do it," I said with I smile appearing on my face.

I grabbed the TV remote, pressed the power button, and turned the volume up as loud as it would go. Both Patricia and Alfie opened their eyes and jumped apart once they realized the position they were in and where they were.

"My God Joy, was that really necessary?" Patricia exclaimed.

"That's revenge for waking me up last night," I replied with a sly grin.

"Shit. You heard it? Did Victor or Trudy?" Patricia asked quieter and nervously.

"No, you got lucky, they both left yesterday."

Both Patricia and Alfie let out worried sighs. Then there was an awkward silence between them, probably because they realized what had happened.

xxx

After a lot of flirting with Fabian, I decided now or never would be the time for step two while Nina, who by the way is totally pissed at me, decided to try and get Fabian to forget about me.

Fabian was currently doing his English homework, which was perfect. I knew that he always did algebra after English, so I casually grabbed it and headed to his room. And to my luck, Mick was in there.

"_Here goes nothing," _I thought. After taking a deep breath, hesitantly, I knocked on the door to Fabian's room which was already ajar.

"Come in," Mick mumbled while looking for something.

When he looked up I quickly ran over and kissed him. To my surprise, he kissed back. Slowly I put my hands on his chest as he wrapped his around my waist. Our mouths opened up simultaneously, and started to use our tongues. Just as it was starting to go somewhere, the door banged open.

"MICK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KISSING JOY?" Mara exclaimed loud enough for the whole house to hear. Great, now my plan was ruined.

Before Mick could say anything, the whole house was downstairs.

"Mara, please, let me explain, you don't under-"

"No Mick, I understand perfectly, just forget it. We're through," she said in a whisper barely audible.

"Mara, wait."

"No, I'm tired of waiting and always going through this," she said exasperated.

Desperately, Mick grabbed her arm as she started to walk out. "Mara, just let me explain!"

"No, just get away from me you bastard!" Mara screamed running out with tears filling her eyes.

Everyone else just stood there. Not saying one word.

Jerome's POV

How could that bastard do that to Mara? Almost have sex with Joy, who he's never dated or shown any interest whatsoever in before. He's such a jerk. The only good thing is that Mara will never be with that..._thing_ ever again.

Since no one else was doing anything but standing there gaping, I decided I should go try and calm Mara down. Even if we weren't really speaking didn't mean I couldn't get her to stop crying.

I checked everywhere. Her room, the laundry room, all the bathrooms, outside, and even in the secret panel under the stairs. Going upstairs to check her room one last time, I heard crying coming from the attic door. I tried the handle.

Running downstairs, I yelled out, "Nina!"

"What do you want Jerome?" she asked annoyed.

"Give me one of those pin-thingies in your hair."

"Why?" she asked staring at me like I was crazy.

"I just need one, okay?" I said exasperated.

"Fine. Take it," she said taking one out and throwing it at me with a weird expression on her face.

I practically flew up the stairs and shoved it into the key hole. I couldn't get it to unlock it. Struggling, I finally got it.

"Mara?" I called out.

"What do you want Jerome?" she asked in between sniffles, in as angry of a voice that she could currently have, "did you come to mock me while I'm in pain? Because I doubt you could make me feel worse than I already do. So go ahead, but you won't get a reaction."

"No, that's not why I came. I just wanted to make sure that you're okay. So...are you?"

"Yes Jerome, I'm perfectly fine. My boyfriend just cheated on me with that slut Joy and I'm crying my eyes out because I think it's absolutely hilarious."

"Sorry, that was an extremely stupid question."

"You think?" she said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Look, I'm sorry," I said after a moment of silence.

"Why? You weren't the one snogging Joy while dating me."

"I know, I'm sorry that Mick would do that to you, but really I'm sorry for acting like such a jack ass towards you lately," I said meeting her eyes.

"Come sit down."

"What?"

"You heard me, come sit down," she said pointing to the spot next to her.

Once I sat down, she kissed my cheek. "Thank you, and I'm sorry too. I should've listened when you said Mick was a meat-head. And for blowing you off that night Mick got back. I really do want to be friends though,"

"Yeah, friends."

Nina's POV

Personally, I thought Joy was being a bitch. She flirts with Fabian all day, who is _my _boyfriend, then makes out with Mick, and they probably would have had fucking sex if Mara hadn't walked in. _SEX._ It's such a good thing that Victor and Trudy aren't here.

"Hey Fabi-," I said, but was interrupted as his lips crashed into mine.

**A/N: Awwwwwwe. Poor Mara. And Jerome. And you guys that don't know what's gonna happen in the next chapter. And I this won't be updated until like Tuesday or Wednesday because I don't really have access to** **a computer with Microsoft. And just so you know this isn't gonna be a lemon story. **

**~peace out! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I said that I probably wouldn't be able to update over the weekend, but my mom's laptop has Microsoft Office Starter. Anyway, did anyone else notice the House of Anubis cast at the KCA's? They were behind Jack Black after Willow Smith (who looked like a turkey, lol) performed. You can see Jade Ramsey, Klariza Clayton, and Bobby Lockwood, and I'm pretty sure the others are to the left of the camera. Bobby Lockwood actually does something similar to a wave when he's looking at the camera. Anyway, here's the story! **

**Disclaimer: Do you seriously think I own House of Anubis? I only own a pair of really cute wedges from American Eagle. And my twenty-two pound cat Steve.**

House of Secrets

Chapter Three

Alfie's POV

Right now I'm very confused. I thought I liked Amber, but now I'm not so sure. After what happened that night with Patricia, I've been having mixed feelings about both of them.

"Hey Alfie," Patricia said as she came downstairs and grabbed an apple.

"Hey Alfie," said Amber as she followed Patricia.

Shit. There was no way I could be in the same room as both of them.

Amber's POV

I never thought I'd say this, but I miss Alfie. I know I broke up with him, but that was probably the stupidest mistake I've ever made. Sure, he joked around a lot, but really he was just trying to make people smile. I have to get him back.

Heading out of my room, I saw Patricia come out of hers' too. Following her downstairs and into the kitchen, right after she said hi to Alfie, I did too.

He looked uneasy, but still replied, "Hey, do you know when Victor and Trudy are heading back?" giving me the impression that he was stalling.

"No," Patricia replied casually with an odd look in her eye.

"Oh, well it's almost 6:00, so I was just wondering," he said back to her with the same odd look in his eye.

Noticing the quiet, I interjected. "Alfie, could I talk to you outside for a minute?"

"Um, sure I guess," he replied.

Crap. What was I going to ask him?

"What is it Amber?" he asked as soon as we were in the hallway away from Patricia and the kitchen.

My palms started sweating, and I did the first thing that came to my mind. I kissed him. Not hard, just a soft three second kiss. And in those three seconds, Patricia came out of the kitchen and saw it. When we pulled apart, out of the corner of my eye, I saw her running up the stairs back to her room. I could've sworn she was crying.

"Alfie, I don't know what I was thinking when I broke up with you, but I need you. I'm sorry, and I was stupid and please, please, please forgive me," I said, finally realizing what to say.

"…Well, if you feel that way, okay then," he said with a grin on his face.

"Excellent! I'll star on our scrapbook right now!" I said extremely excited.

Running up to my room, I passed the door to Patricia's and heard a type of sniffling coming from inside. It must be Mara still upset about her breakup with Mick.

Fabian's POV

I feel terrible. Joy had gotten me to like her again, and Nina was my _girlfriend,_ not Joy. What makes me feel even worse is that I'm pretty much taking advantage of her. Joy hurt me, so now I'm pretty much just making out with Nina to make the pain go away.

"Fabian," Nina said as we pulled apart, both gasping for air.

"What is it?" I asked, feeling more than a little guilty.

"…Nothing," she replied, waving whatever it must have been out of her mind.

We started making out again. I picked her up and carried her out of the living room and in to my room. Placing her on the bed, we started ripping off each other's clothing.

Mick's POV (A/N: Don't worry, it's extremely short.)

"Joy, come here for a minute," I said as she passed the door to my room in the hallway.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Look," I said as I opened the door to my room ever so slightly, just wide enough and long enough for Joy to see what was going on.

"Oh my God," she whispered, "they're having sex?"

Patricia's POV

I don't know what happened this morning. I guess just seeing Amber and Alfie kiss was too much for me. _"No," _I thought. I can't be falling for Alfie.

My thoughts were interrupted when a knock came at the door. I shuddered, thinking back to what happened that night, for no reason. Quickly, I pushed the thought out of my mind and wiped my eyes.

"What do you want Alfie?" I asked trying to keep my voice from cracking.

"Can I come in?" he asked timidly.

"Sure, why not," I mumbled.

"What happened back there? Why'd you leave?"

Sniffling, "Nothing's wrong, I'm fine, it's just I remembered something that brought back negative thoughts," Well, part of it was true.

He just walked up to me and hugged me, causing me to cry even harder.

"Patricia, why can't you just tell me what's wrong?" he asked while embracing me.

"Alright, you want to know what's wrong?" I barely choked out, "I'm pregnant and it's all because of him!" I cried erupting into tears.

Alfie held me tighter and we just stood there. After a while we broke apart. He softly grabbed my hands and looked into my eyes.

In a quiet tone Alfie said, "Patricia, I don't understand, what happened, and who is he?"

Trying to hold back the tears that I knew were coming, I replied, "R-rufus," I said crying even harder. "When he kidnapped me that asshole raped me and now I'm pregnant," I whispered, barely audible.

He hugged me once again and we just stayed like that this time.

Jerome's POV

I usually don't run unless I'm trying to catch Alfie and murder him, but I just had to get out of that house. Stopping in the forest, I kicked a bush. Why me? Why did I have to be the one with the fucked up life with parents that want nothing to do with you, a girl you loved that wanted to be "friends", and having to see the asshole that broke her heart every day.

Realizing that Rufus was still out there, I decided to go back to the house. As I made my way back to the house I realized just how quiet it was. _"The quiet before the storm,"_ I thought.

Walking back through the doors of Anubis, Mara practically knocked me over. She hugged me tightly and I could feel the sensation of her lips on my cheek still, from last night.

"Amber's dead," she whispered.

Nina's POV

It was all gone in such a short time. All on the same day, my virginity, Fabian, and then Amber, were taken away from me. Right after Fabian and I had, well, had sex, he disappeared. Along with my virginity. Then I heard the gunshot. Amber was on the floor, with Alfie and Patricia standing next to her holding both of her hands while they screamed at me to call 999. (It's the British version of 911, lol)

By the time the paramedics got there they had pronounced Amber dead. Not only that, but Fabian was gone.

**A/N: Wow, you probably all hate me for killing Amber, but her death has a purpose, so you don't have to murder me with reviews. Well, at least I hope I can think of a good reason for her dying. I'm pretty much just making this up as I go along. And it's like 2:30 and I'm listening to Grenade (which I don't own) by Bruno Mars (I also don't own him either) and if Katy Perry is reading this, I can honestly say I've never felt like a plastic bag.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Please don't murder me for killing Amber! There was a reason for that but I can't tell you. I wish I could, but I can't. And yes, emmaluvslucas, a.k.a., my other bff Emma, I know you have a fanfiction account too but you're turning thirteen in July so that doesn't count really. Oh, and Claire, her name is PATRICIA, **_**NOT**_** Penelope. **

**Disclaimer:** **All I own is a crappy two year old cell phone. If I could afford to own House of Anubis do you think I would still have that?**

House of Secrets

Chapter Four

Mara's POV

Oh. My. God. How was Amber dead? She was always there and real, and now she just seemed like a memory. Had there ever even been an Amber? Looking down at her body one more time before leaving the room, I decided yes, there was.

A warm arm wrapped around me pulling me in to a hug and out of there. I didn't care who it was. I just buried my head in his chest and let out all the sobs that I had held in that day.

"Mara, it'll be okay, don't worry," Jerome said while playing with a strand of my hair after a minute of just me crying.

"No it won't," I said pulling away from him with tears still in my eyes, "my boyfriend left me for Joy, Amber's dead, who was my first best friend, and I never even got to say sorry to her for taking Mick."

"Mara, you have nothing to apologize for. It's not your fault that Mick chose you over Amber."

"It's not that that I'm sorry about. It's the fact that we never really became friends again after we did get over that." I finished realizing I was staring up **(A/N: He's seriously like a foot taller than her, LOL) **into Jerome's amazing blue eyes. My heart stopped and I tensed.

"Mara; you're..." he stopped, trying to think of something to say, "perfect. Amber ends your friendship, and you feel sorry, Mick was stupid enough to cheat on you with Joy, and you don't murder him or Joy. You're just-," but he was interrupted by me standing on my toes and kissing him.

He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer. I put my hands on his chest and leaned in even more. I was sure I would pass out. That's when I realized what I was doing. I was kissing _Jerome._ The one that made fun of me and couldn't take anything seriously, but also the caring one that had comforted me so many times and could be serious around certain people. Still, it was too much for me.

Slowly, I pulled away, ignoring the growing agony in my heart. "Jerome, I, I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, and I shouldn't have done that."

"Mara, it's okay, really,"

"No, we're friends, and friends don't do that. And I'm still not over my break up with Mick." I said, regretting every word that escaped my mouth. "I'm sorry."

I began to walk away but Jerome grabbed my arm and spun me around so I was facing him, and probably closer than I should've been.

We just stared at each other for a minute and the second kiss began, this time with even more passion than before.

Nina's POV

Everybody was crowded in to my room, except for Mara, Jerome, Fabian, Amber and Mick, for a Sibuna meeting.

"Guys, we need to find out what happened to Fabian," I said, genuinely concerned.

"I know we do, we don't need a repeat of what happened to Amber," Joy said, sitting to the right of Patricia, who was leaning on Alfie for support.

"And has anyone seen Jerome? He's supposed to be in here," I asked.

"He's outside, he and Mara are snogging, well, I guess a better term would be swallowing each other," Patricia answered me.

I had to see this. Slowly, I opened my door and looked out, and they really were swallowing each other.

"How long have they been out there?" I asked, this time to be answered by Alfie.

"About ten minutes," he said.

"Alright, well, we need to get back to the meeting, with Jerome here or not. And, do any of you know when Trudy and Victor are getting back? The police couldn't get a hold of them when they were here earlier, and they should know about what happened to Amber."

Various no's where thrown out, and I started to really worry. First, Amber died, then Fabian disappears, then Trudy and Victor. This was getting extremely creepy.

"Well, I say we split up and search for Fabian."

"Of course you would say that," Joy quietly retorted.

"And you wouldn't?" I spat back.

That shut her up. "We might have to get Jerome and Mara off of each other long enough to form search parties though," Patricia said.

"Okay, well who wants to do that and possibly get murdered by Jerome?" I asked them.

"Ooh! I can get revenge finally," said Alfie, "I'll do it."

We all watched through the door as Alfie ran to his room and grabbed the video camera he used to record so many things. Running back up the stairs, he turned it on and pressed record.

"Smile pretty for the camera!" Alfie exclaimed as Jerome and Mara broke apart.

"Alfie, I swear to God I'll kill you!" Jerome exclaimed as he chased after Alfie with Mara not far behind. As he ran in to my room, I slammed the door as soon as Jerome and Mara were inside.

"Okay, before you murder Alfie, we need you to help us look for Fabian. He's only been gone for four hours, so the police won't do anything. Also he didn't take his cell phone or sign out," I said while blocking their path to Alfie.

"Nina..." I heard a faint whisper.

"What?" I asked turning around.

"We didn't say anything," Mara replied.

"Oh, sorry, I thought I heard something."

"Nina..." turning around again, this time seeing something that scared the shit out of me.

"Guys, am I the only one that sees Amber?"

**A/N: Ooh, another cliff hanger. You probably hate me right now. And I'm high on happiness right now because the guy I like likes me and I'm pretty sure he's gonna ask me out tomorrow. Don't worry, I'll tell you if he does. Peace!**

**~Jcat449 **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the late update, but I've had writer's block and I've been really lazy too. Mostly the lazy part. And anyway, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to everyone that has reviewed, subscribed, and favorited. Happy Easter to those of you that celebrate it, and happy Sunday to those that don't. Hope you like this!  
**  
**P.S. I'm changing this to T because it's not very M-rated-y**

Disclaimer: You all know that I don't own House of Anubis. I doubt I even really need to say it anymore.

Nina's POV

This was all just going so fast. First Amber dies, then Fabian disappears, and now Amber's back. Well, sort of.

"Nina," she whispered.  
"What is it Amber?" I replied.  
"You need to find Rufus, and it has to be soon, or it'll be too late," getting fainter and fainter as she said it.  
"What? I don't understand. Why do we have to find Rufus now? Is he involved with what happened to you?"  
"I don't have much time left, just find Rufus and-" but she disappeared at that moment.

None of us knew what she meant, but we were all trying to figure it out.

"Wait, who's Rufus, and what does he have to do with Amber?" Mara asked. I completely forgot that she knew nothing about the whole mystery.  
"Well, if we do tell you, I guess we should start from the beginning," and it all came out.

Patricia's POV

I rushed to the bathroom after Nina told Mara everything. I began to feel nauseous and I just hated this whole thing. I closed the door behind me, and leaned over the toilet, bracing myself for what I knew was going to come.

After a minute I stood up and opened the medicine cabinet. The small pair of scissors were in there, and I took them out. Slowly, I held them up to my neck.

Just then a knock came at the door. I shakily put the scissors back, and closed the cabinet door. Slowly walking over to the bathroom door, I took a deep breath before opening it.

"Hey, are you okay? You just kind of rushed out of there," Alfie said to me.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just feeling nauseous," I said nervously, trying not to reveal what I was about to do just moments before.  
"Don't you think you should go see a doctor?"  
"No, it's just a little morning sickness, that's normal, I just need a moment, that's all."  
"I know, but don't doctors usually have to like check or something to make sure the baby is okay?" he asked. I knew he would never like me, but I thought it was sweet that he cared.  
"No, I can't, they'll just think I'm some irresponsible teenager who's boyfriend got her pregnant," I said, shuddering when I thought of who else the baby belonged to.  
"Come on Patricia, for me, please?" he asked with puppy dog eyes, which made me laugh.  
"Alright, fine," I agreed reluctantly' "but you have to pay for the cab."

As I walked out of the room, I saw a smile appear on his face.

xxx

"Ok guys, we need to split into groups of two and try to find Fabian, before something happens to him," Nina said.

I grabbed Joy's arm, not wanting to be around Alfie for too long. I tend to make a fool of myself when I'm with a boy I like.

Since I was with Joy, Alfie walked over to Jerome, leaving Mara and Nina.

"What about Mick?" I asked realized he was still downstairs and I doubted anyone had talked to him all day.  
"Um, well who would want him to be in their group?" asked Nina.  
Joy hesitated, and then raised her hand, followed by a scowl from Mara.

"I guess he could be in our group," Joy offered.  
"You just want to flirt," Mara mumbled while rolling her eyes.

xxx

After an hour of searching and Joy and Mick flirting, we went back to Nina's room, only to discover that no one else had found him either.

Sitting down, we were trying to come up with a way to find Fabian, when he walked through Nina's door.

Mara's POV

I had to stay away form Jerome. He brought out things in me that I couldn't hide. Like the fact that I randomly kissed him. Which was why I was avoiding him.

Patricia walked into our room at that moment, breaking my chain of thought.

"Hey Mara, are you okay? You've been in here for a while," she said, but she sounded preoccupied.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I've just been thinking a lot lately, that's all."  
"Oh, um, in that case have you heard anything from Trudy or Victor?" she asked.  
"No, not since they both left earlier today. But don't you think that they should be back by now?"  
"Yeah, it's not like them to leave us by ourselves all day. Do you think we should try to call them?" she asked, but i could tell she didn't really want to call them.  
"No, I'm sure they'll be back soon, but if they're not back by 10:00 we definitely have to call them."  
"Okay, so that leaves us with two hours to do whatever we want," Patricia said mischievously smiling, and then she walked out of the room.

After a moment of hesitation, I decided to go down to the kitchen and get a glass of water. When I got to the kitchen, I ran into Jerome, which was no surprise considering my previous luck.

He stepped in front of me.

"What do you want Jerome?" I asked with growing annoyance in my voice.  
"I want to know what happened earlier," he said uneasily.  
"Nothing happened. We just...I don't know," I felt my voice shaking and Jerome looked, well, disappointed.  
"But we-"  
"I'm sorry Jerome, I just can't do this right now. Too many things have happened, and I can't deal with this right now," tears were brimming in my eyes and fighting to escape,"I'm sorry," I said regretting every word of it.

**A/N: Grr! Why must you be so stupid? Sorry, I had to type this on my ****iPod**** and then email it myself so I could post this because the beginning got deleted from my laptop. Oh! I almost forgot. Type in ****Het Huis Anubis**** 139 on ****YouTube****, and around the eight minute mark Jeroen (Jerome) and Mara start making out. You might need to watch the 138 episode first to understand what's going on more, it really helps, other than the fact that it's in Dutch, lol.**

Peace~jenc0449


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the super late update, and just so you know I feel really guilty for updating my newer story two days in a row and not this one. This is dedicated to all my constant reviewers and everybody that subscribed/favorited. And this chapter is gonna be about twice as long as the others to make up for all that time I didn't update. Hopefully.**

**Disclaimer: There's no way I'm ever gonna own House of Anubis, but I'm having a birthday party this weekend and my bff said she had an awesome present for me...but I doubt it's House of Anubis. But a girl can dream, right?**

House of Secrets

Chapter Six

Patricia's POV

Ugh. I didn't want to get up. Today was a Sunday, and I'd have to return to school tomorrow. Not only that, but I had to go to the doctor today. With Alfie. This would be amusing.

Before getting up, I pulled my shirt up enough to see my stomach. It was still flat, but bigger than it had been a couple weeks ago. Soon none of my clothes would fit, and they were already starting to get tighter.

I still hadn't told Joy, Nina, or Mara about this. I felt kind of bad, but I would eventually. Even if I didn't, I'm pretty sure that they'd be able to tell soon enough.

Hmm, maybe I could be like that girl from America that pretended to be pregnant. Well, I didn't have to tell anyone I really was pregnant. I guess that could possibly work.

Reluctantly, I got up and dragged myself into the shower, making sure to take as long as I needed in there. I wasn't in any hurry to get to the doctor's office. They would all think that I was a whore that had sex with her boyfriend and didn't use a condom. Which wasn't it at all. First of all, I was raped. And second, there was no way Rufus would ever be my boyfriend.

I could just close the drain and let the water fill up in the bathtub. I could sink under and drown myself, but is that what I really wanted? To commit suicide?

No. I was still young and had a lot left to live for. I could explain to the doctor that I was raped, and he'd understand. He's call the police, and they'd catch Rufus, and everything would be okay. Right?

Alfie's POV

Today I was taking Trixie to the doctor. I felt sorry for her, with what all the doctors would think. What happened to her was awful, and I hurt to just think about what she had gone through.

I checked my watch. It was 2:50. We had to get there by 3:45, and it was a half hour drive, plus traffic. She would have to hurry.

"Trixie, hurry up! We have to leave in fifteen minutes," I said knocking on the door.

"Hold on, I'll be out in a minute," she responded.

"Well hurry. We wont get there in time if you take much longer."

Just as she was about open the door, I threatened to open it, and leaned in to turn the handle. She opened the door at that moment, and we collided. She fell on top of me, leaving our lips just inches apart. I tensed. Being this close to her made me nervous.

It was quiet for a moment, while we were just looking into each other's eyes.

"Um, well we should probably leave to go to the doctor now," she said hastily, breaking the tension.

"Yeah, you're right. We should probably go."

She awkwardly stood up, and then I got up. We started walking down the stairs, and I went to the telephone to call a cab.

"You and Patricia going on a date?" Jerome asked in a mocking tone.

"Oh shut up, and by the way, how are things going in 'I Love Mara Land'?" I shot back.

"Oh haha. And it seems that she's ignoring me, while we all know that she's madly in love with me," he said with a laugh.

"Come on Alfie, the cab's here!" Patricia called from the hallway.

"And you denied the date," Jerome tossed.

"It's not a date, and I think that you're the one that's madly in love with her," I retorted before leaving .

Joy's POV

Fabian was back, and apparently Rufus had taken him, which was no surprise. He had showed up with cuts on him and some dried blood. I wasn't sure if it was his or not though.

I didn't know if I still liked him though. While he was gone, I guess I kind of drifted more towards Mick. And felt more like a bitch. I had stolen Mick from Mara, tried to steal Fabian from Nina, and I had been flirting with both of them. A lot.

Ugh. I could be such a bitch at times and not even realize it. I was a terrible person. Well, _am_ a terrible person. I should probably go apologize to Mara, Nina, Fabian, and Mick for all the crap I put them through.

First stop, Fabian. Walking from the kitchen to Fabian's room, I spotted Mara sitting in the common room with Jerome sitting next to her. She looked uncomfortable and tense, but probably because she liked Jerome, but told him that she didn't like him.

"Fabian!" I called as I knocked on his door.

"Who is it?" he replied.

"It's Joy," it felt strange saying my own name out loud.

"Oh, hold on," he called and I heard shuffling.

What was I going to say to him? What was I supposed to say to him? I should have thought this through before I came down.

"What is it?" he asked, opening the door.

"I just want to say, sorry. For everything. I kinda feel like a bitch."

"That's okay, I forgive you. And I'm sorry that Nina and I were kind of flaunting our relationship when I knew you were still in love with me," he said laughing.

"I am not still in love you!" I retorted.

"You said still, so that means you were at one point," he said jokingly.

"Oh shut up, you're turning into Jerome."

"That is offensive!" he said in mock hurt.

"I have to go, and I'm glad that we're back to being friends again," I said turning to walk back upstairs.

"Me too."

**A/N: Sorry for the suckiness of this chapter, I feel like it's just a filler. Well, I'm just glad that I FINALLY updated. And could someone please PM me or something when there's a good Olivia/Charlie Lemonade Mouth fanfiction out there? I've been searching, but I can't find any, and I thought that they's make a good couple in the movie, but not in the book.**

**Peace~jenc0449**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi people! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I'm temporarily postponing this story so I can write my Jara story, Opposites Attract. I should update this after I finish my Jara story, which will probably be around 15 chapters. So probably a month since I'm on summer vacation. Thanks for reading this story and I'll update this as soon as I can!**

**Peace~ jenc0449 **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey people! Sorry that I haven't updated this story in like forever. I'm nowhere near to being done with Opposites Attract and I probably never will be so I decided to write a chapter for this since I got a bunch of reviews telling me to update. I seriously was thinking about abandoning this though because I kind of hate it, but apparently you guys love it, so I guess I won't. Well here's the next chapter! And to all the Jara fans reading this I'm gonna try to put some Jara in here! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

House of Secrets

Chapter Seven

**Nina's POV**

Finally Fabian was back! I had missed him so much. I really need to ask him what happened while he was gone though.

I walked down the stairs and knocked on his door. Mick answered.

"Oh, hey Nina," he said.

"Hi, do you know where Fabian is?" I asked.

"I figured that's why you were here. Um, I think he's in the kitchen."

"Thanks," and I went to the kitchen to search for Fabian.

"Fabian?" I called as I walked in to the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Nina," he replied.

"Why are you in front of the panel to the cellar?" I asked with a confused expression on my face.

"The last time we went down there, my hand brushed something against the wall, but it was too dark and I couldn't see it. Do you still have the necklace with you?"

"Of course, it's one of the last things that I have that belonged to Sarah. I'll open the panel so you can check it out," I replied.

"Thanks, let me go get a flashlight," he said and ran off to his room.

I got down on my knees and fit my locket into the knob with the eye of Horus on it. It made the familiar sound of two pieces of stone grounding against each other, and it opened.

"Got it!" Fabian exclaimed running back to the kitchen.

"Hold on, let me get out of the way," I responded while backing up.

He shone the light on the wall. "Come here and look at this."

"_When the end has passed and all seems lost, do the opposite. A life for a life can mean two things. _What's that supposed to mean?" I asked while Fabian held the flashlight on the engraved words.

"'_When the end has passed,'_ maybe, it means death?" he asked.

"'_A life for a life,'_ do you think that has anything to do with the elixir and the tipping of the scales?"

"Probably. Do you think this could have anything to do with getting Amber back?"

"Maybe, but how?"

**Mara's POV**

Ugh. I feel like kicking myself in the face. Why had I run away from Jerome like that? He probably thinks that I don't like him now. Which is totally untrue. If only Amber were still here, probably none of this would have happened, and everything would have been perfect, like it was when she was here. I really do miss her.

I decided to get off the couch and go look for him. After searching for a while, I found him sitting outside of Anubis House on a bench.

"Hey Jerome," I said sitting down next to him.

"Hi," he said nonchalantly.

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run away like that. I really do like you, it's just that Mick and I had just broken up, and Amber…and I just had so many emotions boiling inside of me." I poured out. I started to cry a little.

He wrapped me in a hug. "Mara, it's okay, I understand. You don't have to pretend that you like me."

"But I'm not pretending! Jerome, i…I love you."

Jerome stood up and looked around.

"What are you doing?" I asked more than a little confused.

"Making sure that Alfie and his infamous video camera aren't here," then he sat back down and we kissed.

**Patricia's POV**

I'm so nervous. I have been since we first got in the cab to take us to the hospital. But I'm glad that Alfie came, even if he always will be in love with Amber.

"Here you are, that will be twenty pounds," the driver said.

Alfie handed it to him and we got out of the cab.

"Are you ready?" he asked as we walked up to the hospital doors.

"No," I muttered.

"Come on, it won't be that bad," he said trying to persuade me.

"Alfie, yes it will! I'm sixteen and I'm _pregnant._ Have you seen that show on MTV about sixteen year olds that are pregnant? They're all _really _mean and irresponsible. I don't want people to think that's what I'm like."

"They won't, just tell the doctor what happened and they'll understand," he replied like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"I can't! If I do then they'll look for Rufus and that could put me and the baby in danger," I said sadly.

"You have to, and if they do find Rufus then you won't have to worry about him ever again."

"Fine, let's just go in," I replied defeated.

The waiting room in the hospital was big. And full. There must have been at least seventy-five people there. I couldn't tell what they were all there for. Some had casts on, coughed about every three seconds, and some, like me, where pregnant.

It seemed like we were waiting for days. My palms started to sweat, I was glancing around nervously, and I could feel my heartbeat speed up. Alfie must have noticed because he grabbed my hand. Which only made my heart speed up more.

"Patricia Williamson?" a nurse called from the hall. Alfie and I stood up and followed her to the doctor's examination room.

"The doctor should be here soon," she said before leaving and closing the door behind her.

"Alfie, this was a bad idea. I don't want to be here. What if they jump to conclusions?" I said shaking.

"It's okay, remember we're here for your baby to make sure he or she is okay. And the doctor'll ask what happened, don't worry it'll be okay," he answered.

"But that's just it! I can't tell them what happened!" I cried, close to tears.

"Yes you can, and they'll catch Rufus if you tell them what happened," he put his arm around me protectively after saying that.

"But-"I was interrupted by the doctor coming in.

"Let's see, you're Patricia Williamson, right?" asked a doctor with dark brown hair that was about shoulder length and she looked like she was in her late twenties.

"Yeah," I replied nervously.

"Well, let's start your prenatal check-up."

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! Kind of. Sorry I haven't updated in like forever. And sorry if I'm missing some of the d's because I'm typing part of this on my friend's laptop which is missing the d key. Anyway, o you guys have any ideas for a Jara playlist? These are the songs that I have so far: ****Holly I'm the One, Grenade, Bleeding Love (good for HHA Jeroen and Mara), Can't Help Falling in Love, Corner of Your Heart (both by Ingrid Michaelson and good songs for Jerome), Odd Man Out (again, good for Jerome), Rolling in the Deep (kinda, that and I really love that song), That Should be Me, and You Belong With Me. Any other ideas? If you do leave it in your review or PM me!**

**Peace~ jenc0449**


End file.
